


Say Nothing

by Serpex



Series: Stingue Week 2017 - Serpex [8]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Betrayal, Bonus Day, Day 8, Day 8: Hobbies, Frosch is scary, Gaming, Hobbies, M/M, Mario Kart, Stingue Week 2017, Treachery, stingue, stingxrogue - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 08:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13004100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpex/pseuds/Serpex
Summary: One sleepover in Rogue's basement goes from one thing to another. Four eyes glued to the small tv screen and two controllers with only rapid clicks echoing through the room could be observed. However, a smirk from Sting leaves Rogue suspicious until his scream resonated through the basement.





	Say Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Stingue Week 2017 with prompts set by MissSparklePony1
> 
> Day 8: Hobbies
> 
> I kind of feel sentimental now that we've reached the final one. Thank you to everyone for reading these fics and bless the ship that is Stingue. I'm glad I stayed with Fairy Tail all these years and will forever more. This final one will be fun, short, and light hearted, without further ado, let's go!

A lone night left two boys having a sleepover. Their basement was lit by nothing but that of a lone TV. The tapping of rapid clicking and occasional breathing was the only audible noise. Rogue and Sting we're both determined to win this game of Mario Kart, neither wanting to be the loser.

"Why are you smiling?" Rogue suddenly asked. "You're up to something."

"I'm just happy. Nothing goes on up here, baby," Sting sneakily replied.

"Oh, now you're definitely hiding something," Rogue retorted.

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Doesn't matter even if I wasn't. I'm winning."

"Wait, even if you weren't— STING, YOU LITTLE DINGUS!" Rogue screamed as he tossed the controller straight at Sting's head that missed as the blue eyed boy smirked with a shit eating grin.

"Told you I'd win," he stated. Rogue huffed and fell back laying flat on the floor.

"I'm not doing it. You dare put a BANANA in front of MY car. Why you gotta hate on Yoshi so much?" Rogue groaned.

"Yoshi's a cool dino, but Wario is where it's at man. Maybe you just gotta drive better. Or maybe I'm too good." Sting did a glamorous whip of his head and blew a kiss with his fingers as Rogue rolled his eyes.

"I hate Mario Kart. I can't ride the cars for shit."

"But you can ride me," Sting said with a wink.

"Do NOT right now," Rogue growled. "Actually, you know what. Let's go again. I'm taking you down." Sting leaned in and stole a kiss from Rogue's lips before passing him the controller Rogue had discarded previously.

"Best out of 99. May the best gamer win," Sting whispered into his ear.

"I'm coming for you, Sting. I'll shove my eggs up your ass so freaking hard. Take my Yoshi power!" Rogue screamed.

"You'll be coming from other places after I'm done with you," Sting arrogantly said. Rogue punched Sting lightly on the shoulder as his face heated up and he huffed, embarrassed  by Sting's suggestive comments.

"I hate you," he grumbled.

"Hah, I love you too, Rogue. I love you, too."

Rogue proceeded to send red shells into Sting's car causing the blonde to panic and dramatically turned to Rogue.

"How dare?!" he shouted. Now, it was Rogue's turn to smirk.

"Just wanted to re-verify my HARD feelings for you," he said.

"Why you—" The basement door abruptly slammed open revealing a wide red eyed Frosch, fur filled with curls and lips pursed with menace.

"If you two don't be quiet, Fro will cut off all your balls and shove them into your gut down your esophaguses myself before Fro performs the Bloody Eagle on you and feed you to the vultures. I am trying to get quality beauty sleep and you are ruining that for me," the green exceed spat.

Rogue grinned and nodded.

"Of course! Sorry, Frosch. We'll try to keep quiet," he called to him. Frosch stalked out of the room leaving Sting wide eyed, shocked in that he'd never heard Frosch speak as such.

A moment of silence passed before the blonde had the nerve to say anything. But before he could utter a single thing, Rogue raised a hand to his mouth.

"Say. Nothing," he ordered. Sting gulped and turned back to the game.

"But—"

"SAY. NOTHING."

And the blonde said nothing more.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is. I wrote it in government so my mind is all jumbled. BUT, that is the last installment! I hope you guys enjoyed my fanfics and comment to let me know. Thanks for reading ^^


End file.
